The Blizzard
by Chrisii
Summary: A blizzard can lead to so many things,yet neither Kidd nor Law every expected an explosion that leads to a wounded doctor. Taking care of Law in a cave certainly wasn't in Kidd's plan for that day, yet here he was. Disclaimer : I don t own One Piece, Oda does. Also, set DURING the time-skip, Kidd has yet to lose his hand.


But why did it have to be a winter island? Law asked this to himself as he trudged through the snow towards the inn. How did he get here exactly? Well, let me explain.

Him and his crew were sailing to their next island, which happened to be a winter island that snowed almost five days a week and did blizzards once every two weeks. The whole crew had complained, and frankly, Law was on the verge of complaining himself. His thick coat protected himself from most winds, but he still shivered with cold every now and then, and his hands were almost turning blue. When they arrived, the snow had stopped, and John, the navigator, had suggested that they find an inn while they stay there. Law had agreed instantly, but when they made it about three quarters of the road that led to the inn, it had started snowing again, and they were currently trudging through it, hoping to get warm soon before they got sick. When they made it the wonderfully heated inn, the first thing Law did was remove his snow soaked hat and squeezed the water out of it in the bucket that was next to the door. His crew were already gathered by the fire, talking to some random strangers and warming up with coffees and hot chocolates. He was about to order a coffee for himself after he set his bag pack next to his feet when one was placed in his freezing hands. He wrapped his fingers around the warm drink automatically, relieved at the heat provided it, before turning to see who had given him the drink.

He was beyond surprised to see Eustass Kidd sitting on the bar stool next to him, and with a slight shock noticed that the random strangers that his crew were talking with were Kidd`s own crew. He thanked the red-head for the drink as he snuggled deeper in his coat, which was miraculously still dry. He shivered just looking at Kid, who only had a tight black polo neck and his usual coat on. The coffee was gone within minutes, and Law had to admit he felt relatively better now that his body was not numb because of the cold. He and Kidd were talking about their adventures and fights when a man came running from the basement.

"EVERYBODY EVACUATE! THE BOILER IS BLOWING UP!" He yelled.  
>"EVERYBODY OUT!" Law and Kidd yelled in unison as they headed out.<p>

The people all ran outside, desperate to get out of the soon to explode building. The explosion shook the building and ground around, and Law felt himself being blasted off his feet and slam heavy on the ice.

As Kidd caught sight of the smaller frame on the ground, he realized that it was Law only from the spotted hat that lay next to his head on the snow. He was unconscious, and the snow around him was slowly turning pink from a gaping wound in his gut. It took all of Kidd`s resolve not to gape like an idiot and shield the wounded one with his own body as another explosion shook the grounds. Snow was falling more heavily now, and with a start, Kidd realized that a blizzard was going to happen soon. Picking up the lax surgeon, he headed for the mountains, knowing that if the winds picked up, the ships would be the worst place to be. As he found a well sheltered, somewhat warm cave, he gently set the surgeon down and worked on opening the coat and raising all the layers that Law was wearing, which turned out to be three, excluding the coat. A piece of jagged metal stuck out of his gut. The wound didn`t look very deep, but was still was life-threatening if it was not treated properly. He had to get out the metal out first though. Knowing it would cause pain to the surgeon, but not having another choice, he activated his devil fruit powers and pulled the jagged metal out.

Law arched and screamed out as he felt something being literally pulled out of him, barely registering that someone was keeping him pinned in order not to pain himself anymore. He looked wildly around the cave, trying to get his surroundings as he felt the hand holding him down ease up a little. As the pain somewhat subsided, he was fairly certain that Kidd was with him and staring at him with a little frown, one pale hand covering his wound. Law didn`t have to look. He knew it was bad if left untreated. Breathing hurt, and he doubted if the blizzard would stop soon enough for his crew to help him before he bled out. However, Law closed his eyes and forced himself to block out negative thoughts just as he remembered his bag pack.

"My Bag-Pack, is it here?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
>"Yeah why?" Kidd responded.<br>"Bandages." Law said, pausing to get his breath back.  
>"Why the hell do you carry bandages with you?" Kidd asked while rummaging through the small bag.<br>"They came in handy didn`t they?" Law retorted, his jaw clenched with pain.

Frowning, Kidd gently raised the surgeon until his forehead rested on Kidd`s shoulder and the red-head could feel the other`s short hair tickling his hair. He worked on wrapping the bandage tightly around Law`s torso in hope to stem the bleeding a little, and he felt Law tense underneath him, his breathing turning into laboured gasps, moans, and whimpers as Kidd laid him back down, using the bag pack as a make-shift pillow.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.  
>"Just fine," Law said, ever so sarcastic.<br>"Yeah, you look fine," Kidd muttered.  
>"Shut Up." Law then passed out.<p>

He didn`t know when he had dozed off, but he knew something was wrong when the sounds of chattering teeth, moans, and whimpers greeted him upon waking. A shade of red had blossomed on Law`s face, and if Kidd didn`t know any better, he would say that the dark surgeon had developed a fever during the night. He took advantage of the fact that Law was still unconscious to check on the wound again, and was shocked to see yellow pus oozing out of it.

"Is it infected?" A rough, albeit weak voice shock him out of his reverie.  
>"Pus is coming out of it, and you have a fever," Kkidd bluntly stated.<br>"Shit. Try to get it all out, if you can." Law said as he shuffled a little.  
>"Why?" Kidd asked even as he started to squeeze it out little by little.<br>"Don`t go slow, it hurts." Law grinded out, fully tense underneath his hands as he fought the instinct to flee.  
>"I Know." Kidd responded even as he picked up his pace and felt Law buck underneath him in pain.<p>

Kidd didn`t know how much time had passed before pus stopped coming out and only clear, dark blood cascaded on his pale fingers. When he finished re-bandaging the wound again, he noticed that Law had passed out , his palms still in a now loose fist. The fever had reduced a little, but Kidd couldn`t help the worry that was gnawing at him, a result of seeing the surgeon so vulnerable for the first time. Without thinking, he pulled the unconscious man to his chest, hoping that he would cease the shivers a little. He dozed off, but was once again roused, this time by a den-den mushi that was ringing in his coat pocket. Kidd would have face palmed if he didn`t have a surgeon in his arms. He forgot that he had a Den-Den mushi on him. It was Killer.

"Captain! Where are you? Is Law with you?"  
>"We`re in a cave. Law`s hurt," Kidd said, one hand unconsciously settled on Law`s forehead.<br>"What happened to captain?!" Someone yelled in the background.  
>"He got a piece of jagged metal in his gut. Probably from the explosion. I think he has a fever," Kidd said as Law whimpered again, his face still bright with a fever blush. "Where are you?"<br>"We`re on the ship, the blizzard had stopped, should we come, or are you coming?" Killer asked.  
>"I`ll come, Tell the others to prepare the infirmary, I think he`ll need it," Kidd said before hanging up.<p>

Glancing outside, he could see how cold it was, but despite the clear fact Kidd wasn`t feeling cold, only a little over heated. The surgeon was the complete opposite, he shivered continuously, and Kidd shrugged out of his large jacket and wrapped it around the unconscious surgeon like a blanket, before he carried the both of them back to the docks and to the ships. Law woke up a brief second, but fell unconscious again as Kidd informed him that they were on the way. He stepped on the submarine first, where someone draped a blanket over his shoulders and Bepo took the bundle of coats that was Law from his hands. He saw several crew members pale before the polar bear took him inside and away from the red-head`s view.

Killer was next to him with a cup of still steaming coffee in a matter of seconds, and Kidd greedily took it in his hands before he plopped down, suddenly exhausted. He was dozing off again when Killer shook his shoulder and told him that they had news on the surgeon. He was up in seconds.

"How is he?" He asked, blinking away the sleep.  
>"He should be fine. The fever had reduced, the wound wasn`t very deep, so we were able to stitch it up no problem. He`s asleep now. You should sleep until the effects of the drug where off, you won`t be allowed to see him until he wakes up." Shachi said with a small frown as he crossed his arms.<br>"I`m going to sleep but I want to talk to him before we part." Kidd said as he stood up.  
>"You will. But sleep first. You look like a zombie, no offence." Penguin said with a shrug.<p>

It was not worth arguing with them, so Kidd just obeyed and went to sleep, as he felt half asleep as well.

When Law began to wake up, everything felt hazy, expect for the dim, but still there, pain in his gut. It exploded when he shifted a little, and he heard someone telling him not to move, to keep calm and that everything was okay, before he felt a large hand clamp on his shoulder. He subconsciously groaned and blearily opened his eyes, immediately squinting as bright light assaulted his senses. He could see metal, and the smell of sterile was strong. He must have been in the infirmary then, but he didn`t remember something bright red in the infirmary. He blinked several more times before he saw Kidd in front of him, concern in his eyes, which seemed completely unnatural. He could hear something beeping, probably a heart monitor, and a mask was on his mouth and nose, clouding over whenever he breathed. However, Shachi, who was next to them as well, quickly removed it as he saw that his captain was awake and well enough to breathe on his own.

"Water," He croaked with a small cough that had him wincing in pain.  
>"Here," Shachi said, handing him a glass of clear water.<p>

As Law sipped the water slowly, aware of the now magnified pain in his side, he tried to remember how the hell he got to the infirmary. He remembered drinking coffee, and an explosion, then some cave, but the memory was hazy, and Law guessed that he had already been injured before he came to be in the cave. However, he seemed to remember Kidd taking care of him. After he finished, the red-head took the glass from his hand and set it on the bedside table, before finding the blankets really interesting.

"How are you?" he mumbled, causing Law to automatically lean towards him in order to hear what was being said.  
>"Good. Thanks for what you did in the mountain," Law said, who unlike Kidd met the other`s gaze even as he fought not to wince at the slight wave of pain.<br>"Wouldn`t be a good dead if you died in a mountain wouldn`t it?" Kidd asked with a raised eye brow.  
>"True," Law stated with a nod as his eyes started to glazed over.<br>"What the Hell are you giving him?" Kidd asked noticing the IV in the other doctor`s arm. Law hadn`t even noticed.  
>"It`s pain medication." Shachi said curtly with a pointed look.<br>"Ohh." Kidd could have blushed from his stupidity, but thankfully he did not.  
>"Sleepy," Law muttered, relaxing back on the soft pillows.<br>"Sleep then." Kidd said bluntly.

Law passed out fully a few seconds after, his breathing deep and steady despite the occasional hitch when he shifted slightly. Kidd felt somewhat relieved despite the lack of conversation. Law had been obviously in pain, but his features had relaxed in his sleep even though his hair stuck to his forehead. Unconsciously brushing the strands back, Kidd got out the fluffy hat that had been in his jacket ever since he found it in the snow, and put it on the bed side table. Law seemed to be getting better, nothing that rest won`t fix, and finally at ease, Kidd headed out to his own ship, leaving a slumbering Doctor behind him.

* * *

><p>Hi Guys :) I just want to say, I won`t probably add more, exams are coming soon, and I have to study school as well as practise my dance routines, so I`m a little busy =  
>I Hope you liked this, despite the fact that ONCE AGAIN, I hurt Law. He always ends up bed with me.. :( But I love him, and fav characters tend to get that treatment. *sigh* I should upload something without torture in it.. Don`t ya agree?<p>

Anyway, feel free to point out mistakes in reviews and state your opinion :) 

-Chrisii


End file.
